Late Night Meetings
by Marsetta
Summary: Oliver met a wolf in the Forbidden Forest that was unlike any wolf he had ever seen. Oliver O.C. Kinda AU. I've never wrote Oliver before so he might be OOC. Dare!


**I did this on Omegle. **

**This is an RP with me as a male from the Gryfindor Quidditch team. Guess who. **

**This is the info for Strangers O.C. Carter O'Connell, 14, Gryfindor same year as the twins, long curly dark brown hair, golden brown eyes. **

**Every other sentence is each other starting from Stranger then Me then Stranger and so on and so forth.**

**It is set in The Chamber of Secrets. Enjoy!**

The full moon night, a night Carter loved and dreaded. She was a werewolf, she was not bitten though it was in her blood. Dumbledore allowed her to roam free in the Forbidden Forest on these nights. It felt good to let the beast out to be free, she never told anyone. She probably never would, not many people liked her because she was different. Her house quidditch team liked her though, and that was one thing she was grateful for. She had sat down in the middle of a clearing and howled, that's when she heard a bush rustle behind her. She spun around and growled as the person showed themselves.

Oliver Wood walked into the clearing when he heard a howl.

Carter growled at him, at the moment she hadn't a clue who he was.

Oliver felt he knew this werewolf, somehow, they felt familiar. He raised his hand slowly. "Hello." he said softly.

She cautiously walked up to his hand.

Oliver waited as the wolf came up to him.

She now stood directly in front of him, waiting for him to make the next move.

Oliver was stunned. The wolf waited for him. He decided to lower his hand, as gently as he could, to lay on the wolfs head.

Carter lifted her nose to his hand and sniffed him, and then it all clicked. It was Oliver Wood. Now scared that he had seen her like this she backed away from him, tail between her legs.

Oliver was shocked. Why was the wolf scared. "Please don't be afraid." He said. He didn't like it when people are afraid of him.

She laid down on the ground where she was a few feet from him.

Oliver decided he would sit where he had stood. When he was seated he looked straight at the beautiful wolf lying on the ground just a few feet away.

Her dark brown fur shined in the moonlight, she cocked her head at him wondering why he hadn't run away in the first place.

Oliver watched as the wolf tilted it head. He got a strong feeling and he wanted it confirmed. "Hey." He said softly. "Are you a girl wolf?" He asked just as softly

Carter nodded her head at his question. She knew the night was ending, she had to leave soon before Oliver would see her human form.

Oliver smiled. He wanted to know who this mystery girl was. but he knew it would probably embarrass her if he stayed. He stood up then and smiled warmly at the wolf in a silent plea for a sign for him to stay.

Carter knew this wasn't the smartest idea but, she felt that she could trust Oliver. She stood up and whimpered as a sign for him to stay. She knew the sun was coming up soon

Oliver's Smile widened as he crept closer to the wolf. He took off his robes and draped them over the wolf and sat down next to her.

It was in the moment right after that Carter felt herself shrinking and changing back. It was then that when she was human she kept her head down not daring to even look at Oliver, afraid of what he might think of her.

Oliver watched as the wolf shrunk under his robes. He had a burning feeling in his chest, like he knew who was under the robes. "Carter?" He askes hoping he was right.

"H-hi Oliver." she stuttered, looking up at him.

Oliver crawled slowly till he was close to Carter. He then cupped her cheek in his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her

"I didn't tell anybody, I was afraid of what everyone would think. Afraid of what they would say." Carter replied

Oliver could feel the fear she had. He understood. "Carter. You can tell me anything." Oliver said in a low but concerned voice.

"Well now you know, there's not much else to tell other than I'm of werewolf blood. I wasn't bitten."

Oliver was surprised. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he felt that if he did, she would only go along because he knows her secret.

"We should probably get back to the school, but we have to go to Hagrid's first. I have clothes there." Carter said. She saw a longing in his eyes but she didn't know what he was longing for so she shook it off.

Oliver nodded his head stiffly. He got up and took her hand, helping her to her feet. His thoughts wandered back to her lips; Plump red lips that he just wanted to kiss, and her eyes; Gorgeous Jewels set in between long lashes. he trailed after her as she clutched his robes to her body, her slim body that he wanted- 'No Stop thinking like that Ollie' Oliver thought to himself.

When they had reached Hagrid's she asked him to stay outside while she went inside. "Oh your here for your clothes, that doesn't look like the blanket you always use? Who found you?" "Its no problem Hagrid, just Oliver. I can trust him." "Alright." Hagrid replied handing me my clothes, I went into another room of his house and started changing making sure the door was locked.

Oliver waited. Oh how he wanted to kiss her, to hold her close and make sure no one hurts her for things that are out of her control.

Carter finished changing into her clothes and walked out of the room thanking Hagrid before she walked outside handing Oliver's robe back to him.  
"thanks" Oliver said as Carter handed him his robes. He has to know. but is it to late? 'oh well here it goes' Oliver thought. "Um Carter." He asked hesitantly.

"Yes Oliver." she answered as they started walking back to the castle.

He stopped walking and stood with his head bowed. "What would you do if I kissed you." He asked softly. So softly he didn't think she heard him.

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

Oliver raised his head and walked the few feet that separated them. He used one of his hands to lift her chin so the were looking straight into each others eyes. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked as his other hand went around her waist.

She was lost for words, she felt something and she wasn't even sure what it was. "I don't know..." What she said next surprised her. "Why don't you find out?"

Oliver smiled as he lowered his head so their lips met. It was a sweet kiss. No force was added as he felt his heart explode into ashes and then come back just like a Phoenix. And that is how she was to him, A rare being that you never thought you would be able to see, much less would allow you to love and care for.

She was shocked at how good his lips felt on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the warm feeling in her chest spread through the rest of her body. The feeling felt like the moment when you hold your wand for the first time, but this feeling was greater than that. It gave you a fuzzy feeling that made you numb.

Oliver was reluctant to end the kiss but he needed to breath. He slowly pulled away from her. "So do you know what you are going to do?" he asked.

He tried to hide his blush from her.

She bit her lip as she looked at him. "Yeah. I think if you kissed me, I'd kiss you back." she replied a smile and a light blush on her face.

Oliver smiled. He leaned back down to kiss her.

Right before their lips met again a light was shined on them by none other than Filch. Standing behind him was Snape and Mrs. Norris.

Oliver raised his hand to block the light that was in in his face. His other hand relaxed from Carters waist.

"Mr. Wood. Ms. O'Connell. I do hope you understand that the both of you should be in bed right now. Especially you Mr. Wood." Snape said in his monotone voice. My hands rested by my sides as I looked at the ground.

Oliver let his hand down and looked at the teachers in front of him. "I am sorry professor. It won't happen again." Oliver said. 'Soon' he thought to himself. He knew that Prof. Snape knew what he meant. He sneered at them. "Fifty points from Gryfindor." he said. "Now get back to bed." He told them. He stood there waiting for them to go back to their beds.

"Goodnight Oliver." Carter said before running off to her dorm. Filch chuckled before leaving with Mrs. Norris, Snape remained there waiting for Oliver to leave as well.

Just as Oliver started to leave Prof. Snape stopped him. "Be careful. Mr. Wood." He said in his monotone voice. Oliver was startled for a second before nodding his head slightly and heading back to his dorm. He had a LOT to think about.

Carter walked into the Gryfindor common room and bolted up the stairs and sat in her dorm thinking about what had just happened. Oliver knew she was a werewolf, she kissed Oliver, she was caught by Snape, and just Oliver. Everything was running through her mind all at once.

Oliver sat on his bed. His thoughts were swirling in his head. 'Carter is a werewolf, I kissed Carter, Carter wore my robes, I kissed Carter, we got caught by Snape, I kissed Carter, Snape was worried about my well being, I kissed Carter, I kissed Carter.' And with that Oliver fell asleep.

Carter fell asleep soon after that dreading tomorrow's awkwardness, and to top it off we had quidditch practice that afternoon.

**How was it? This is the first time I did anything like this.**

**Mars**


End file.
